Discuție Utilizator:Bucureştean
Bunã sherã shi bunã venitã acum. Acum ye RoWikicity, un vici ãbuta Republicalui Adlibita. Republicã Adlibita ye un tharã ân Mareã mareã cârã sã ânvethineshte cu Itâliã. Nishte limbor arant vorbyânã sunt românã shi adlibitânã. Capitalui ye Crishtyanãburȝ. Shiȝasmyanã vorbyânã ye Ovetabiânã. Fârãrul ye Ofâutebe. Aveishti bucurie! --OuWTB 29 noiembrie 2008 15:48 (UTC) :What - the - fuck :p --Bucureştean 29 noiembrie 2008 15:51 (UTC) ::Dat weet ik niet meer :P --OoWeThBe 23 februarie 2009 15:31 (UTC) http://rowikicity.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cetatea_de_Sus&curid=1550&diff=12396&oldid=12394 :O Românã teu ye ni bunã! --OoWeThBe 5 mai 2009 07:08 (UTC) :Ştiu, ştiu. --Salutare, Bucureştean 5 mai 2009 09:34 (UTC) Ştiu tu eşte acum! :D --OuWTB 24 iunie 2009 17:42 (UTC) 'k Ben nu weg. Morgen zal ik zelf eens proberen wat in het Roemeens te schrijven (maar wel met een vertaling tussen :P Salutare/Slâ! --OuWTB 24 iunie 2009 19:07 (UTC) :OK, somn uşor! --Bucureştean 24 iunie 2009 19:07 (UTC) http://sh.wikination.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:DimiTalen&curid=60&diff=174&oldid=173 :| --OuWTB 25 iunie 2009 18:08 (UTC) :Ik hoop dat je niet serieus denk dat ik ooit je achternaam op deze site zal publiceren... Verder hoop ik dat deze gedachten daar nu niet meer van kracht zijn. --OuWTB 25 iunie 2009 18:19 (UTC) ::Ik ben nu weg. Tot morgen è ;) --OuWTB 25 iunie 2009 18:20 (UTC) Bună ziua! Când mai vii? Sunteţi bine-venit în Adlibita! :) Te aştept; dacă nu revii, voi plânge ;) --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 07:01 (UTC) (scuzaţi-mă; vorbesc puţin română) : --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 09:10 (UTC) ::Klopt 't 'n beetje? :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 10:04 (UTC) Ja, zeer knap, mes felicitations ;) Letterlijk staat er: Wanneer kom je nog? U bent welkom in Adlibita! :) Ik (ver)wacht (op) je; als je niet terugkomen (alleen dit stukje is fout), ga ik huilen ;). Reveni moet revii zijn, gewoon het werkwoord veni met re- ervoor :). Doe je dit allemaal met 1 simpel taalgidsje? --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 10:10 (UTC) :Ja :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 10:15 (UTC) ::Netjes, netjes ;) --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 10:16 (UTC) :::Poftiţi :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 10:19 (UTC) :::: :P --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 11:46 (UTC) :::::(((A))) --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 11:50 (UTC) Mss is het tijd voor een nieuwe UWN met alleen Adlibita en Mäöres :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 13:04 (UTC) :Te veel werk (A) --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 13:06 (UTC) ::Ik verveel me nu toch, dus ik wil het wel doen :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 13:08 (UTC) :::Dan vind ik het goed . C'è bene! --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 13:10 (UTC) ::::'t Gaat onweren, dus ik laat het maar even aan de zijkant liggen. Mss begin ik er morgen mee ;) (onweer + computer = boem) Slâ! :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 13:11 (UTC) :::::Hahaha... bij mij hebben we nog geen onweer --> snel nog een frisse neus halen dus ;) --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 13:12 (UTC) ::::::Het heeft niet geregend, alleen maar lichtflitsen gevolgd door geluid. Ik zal wel een originele naam verzinnen. --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 14:21 (UTC) :::::::Wat dacht je van Wiki-Naţiunile Unite? --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 14:50 (UTC) ::::::::Da's precies hetzelfde! :P --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 15:04 (UTC) :::::::::Dus het is goed? :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 15:05 (UTC) :::::::::: We zouden toch iets origineels doen? (net zoals Terraanse Alliantie weet je nog :p) Organizaţia Wiki Naţiunilor (OWN :P) --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 15:12 (UTC) :::::::::::OWN is ook goed :P Dan wordt het in het ovetabiână: urknişatşă wiki natşŭne, UWN :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 15:16 (UTC) ::::::::::::OWN, "se orknişeaşă un târgă" --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 15:22 (UTC) :::::::::::::Is dat geen werkwoord? :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 15:25 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Jawel, maar tis wel gek dat juist een elementair deel van het woord veranderd wordt --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 15:26 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Zie het maar als een umlaut. Het was trouwens een typefout, het moest ŭrknişatşă zijn :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 15:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Doe dan ook maar meteen Wiki Naţiunile Unite --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 15:29 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Grapje, het is orknişatşă gwoon. ŭrknişatşă is het in het ovetabiână in Mäöres ;) --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 15:31 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: :Q --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 15:32 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Ce? --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 15:33 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::: = :O + peuk :S (inspiratie) --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 15:33 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Fumeşti?? :O --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 15:35 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Fumezi*. Nee --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 15:36 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Bine :P În ovetabiână se spune â fumi, nu a fuma. --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 15:37 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Hehe. --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 15:38 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Die tşobâne zijn niet dom! :P Één vervoeging voor de werkwoorden en slechts één onregelmatig werkwoord (â fi) --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 15:40 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::È, niet stiekem m'n tekst aanpassen! :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 15:41 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: bwc) Daardoor ga je t RO straks wel slechter leren he :( --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 15:41 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Onzin :P Ik neem tenminste nog wat initiatief om jouw taaltje te leren. Ik zie jou nog geen Limburgs leren! :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 15:43 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Jawel, danke sjoean veur g'm koupen eins hoes :P --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 15:44 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Vorbesc limba română bine când vorbeşti limba limburgheză bine :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 15:46 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Şpagă? ^^ --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 15:49 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Şpagă? Ce ye Şpagă? --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 15:51 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::I give you money, capisci? And then you do what I say and we shut up 'bout it, mate. --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 15:52 (UTC) :::::::::Cât? :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 15:54 (UTC) ::::::::::1000 de lei vechi (A) --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 15:54 (UTC) :::::::::::250 euro? :O --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 15:59 (UTC) ::::::::::::Nu, nu, Lei vechi (ROL). Tu te ai uitat la RON. --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 16:01 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ow, de oude versie! :P Mm... Ik ga alleen akkoord met 567,77 de lei vechi :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 16:02 (UTC) ::::::::::::::bwc) Hahaha is goed. Alsjeblieft,.. alleen was het allerkleinste muntstukje 50 Lei dus moet je t afronden... 550 lei vechi. 36.000 stond gelijk aan 1 euro dus even uitrekenen... --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 16:04 (UTC) :::::::::::::::2 cent :( --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 18:10 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Én is het al sinds 2005 ofzo niet meer in omloop --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 20:17 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Afperser :P --OuWTB 28 iunie 2009 07:58 (UTC) Ik ben nu weg ;) Salutare! --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 16:03 (UTC) :Poftă bună. --Bucureştean 27 iunie 2009 16:04 (UTC) ::Mulţumesc :P --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 18:10 (UTC) Elecţie Când este elecţie? :P --OuWTB 29 iunie 2009 14:58 (UTC) :Alegerile? Luna septembrie, anul trecut --Bucureştean 29 iunie 2009 14:58 (UTC) ::Mmmm.. pŭş devenesc preşidentă :P --OuWTB 29 iunie 2009 15:00 (UTC) :::Eu nu cred că ai deveni preşedinte . O fi un eror enorm. --Bucureştean 29 iunie 2009 15:01 (UTC) ::::Dân ce ye un eror enorm? :O --OuWTB 29 iunie 2009 15:05 (UTC) :::::Tu te vezi preşedintele unei republici grandioase? --Bucureştean 29 iunie 2009 15:06 (UTC) ::::::Da. Aşi sum preşedintă dân Morusia! :P --OuWTB 29 iunie 2009 15:09 (UTC) :::::::Cine ţi-a spus că Morusia este o republică? --Bucureştean 29 iunie 2009 15:10 (UTC) ::::::::Da, republică cu nu democraţie :P --OuWTB 29 iunie 2009 15:11 (UTC) :::::::::Aristocraţie? --Bucureştean 29 iunie 2009 15:12 (UTC) ::::::::::Nu (((A))), maar nu ben ik weg -> mânci :P --OuWTB 29 iunie 2009 15:14 (UTC) :::::::::::La mâncare? Ce devreme! --Bucureştean 29 iunie 2009 15:14 (UTC) Salut! Bună ziua! Aş putea primi drepturile de administrator birocrat şi oversighter? Am deja aceste posturi pe alte proiecte. Mulţumesc. --Misterr 4 februarie 2010 09:41 (UTC) Vă mulţumesc, Mistertalk 4 februarie 2010 18:58 (UTC) Birocrat Aş avea nevoie de statut pentru a face puţină curăţenie pe acest wiki, Mistertalk 5 februarie 2010 13:46 (UTC) :I hope you don't mind, dar încă nu pot să ţi-l dau. Deşi am încredere că ai numai intenţii bune, este încă prea devreme pentru statutul de birocrat pentru că nu te cunoaştem. Aşa s-a mai întâmplat la Wikistad (nişte utilizatori noi primiseră statutul de birocrat, după care s-au certat şi au plecat toţi). Pe lângă asta, statutul de birocrat nu te ajută la nimic dacă vrei să faci puţină curăţenie pe aici. Deja eşti administrator, poţi să ştergi şi să protejezi articole şi să (de)blochezi utilizatori, şi asta este cel mai important. Fiind birocrat ai putea să şi dai şi iei statutul de administrator cuiva dar sper că mă înţelegi dacă îţi spun că aş vrea să mai aştepţi puţin. Oricum, dându-ţi statutul de administrator (tu fiind nou pe aici) ţi-am arătat deja că avem toată încrederea în tine. Îţi putem da oricând statutul de birocrat dacă mai rămâi să lucrezi pe aici şi bineînţeles dacă ceilalţi sunt de acord cu aceasta. :Bine ai venit pe acest wiki by the way şi spor la treabă! Dacă mai ai întrebări, nu ezita să mi-le pui. :PS: scuze pentru eroare gramaticale, cred că ţi-am mai spus că româna nu mi-e limba maternă, dar sper s-o învăţ odată cum trebuie... --Bucurestean 6 februarie 2010 22:09 (UTC) Ok! Mistertalk 7 februarie 2010 13:16 (UTC) Salut Sal, Alex, vezi ca ti-am lasat un mesaj offline pe mess mai acum vreo 2 zile. --Mocu dp. 9 februarie 2010 17:50 (UTC)